


The Vampires Come at 5 A.M.

by clarityhiding



Series: JayTim Spooktober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Discussion of Vampires, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Injury Recovery, JayTim Spooktober 2020, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Jason doesn't spend a lot of time in hospitals if he can help it, but he's pretty sure 4:30 in the morning is well outside of visiting hours.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Spooktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131
Collections: JayTimWeek





	The Vampires Come at 5 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> For weekend 1 of JayTim Spooktober 2020. Can be seen as a sequel to my other fic [Check Up, Check In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100719) or not—it's up to you. Many thanks to bionerd2point0 for betaing! \o/

The creak of a window opening has Jason jerking awake and automatically reaching under his pillow for the scalpel he stashed there earlier, nerves on edge.

He relaxes a little when he sees a familiar form rise out of the shadows, but doesn't let go of the blade. Instead, he pulls it out the rest of the way. The clock on the wall says it's nearly 4:30 a.m., which means his internal alarm would have had him waking up around now anyway.

"What are you doing here?" he hisses at the shape.

The figure moves forward and into the dim light that's coming from the half-open window—a window that, up until a few minutes ago, Jason had been sure couldn't possibly open more than a few inches. 

"Visitor's hours?" Red Robin suggests, following it up with a cheeky grin.

For his part, Jason glares. He's been waiting too long for this, he is _not_ having Tim screw this up, no matter how cute his dimples are. "They don't start for another four and a half hours."

"Finished patrol. Thought I'd stop by and see how you were fairing since I was in the area anyway," Tim says, acting all nonchalant like he didn't have to hack the hospital records in order to figure out which room was Jason's, something that definitely took some forethought and preplanning. He grabs a chair from against the wall and brings it over so he can sit next to the bed. "What, you didn't rate a private room?"

"Waynes get private rooms. Nobodies with shit insurance get to share," Jason whispers, gesturing to the curtain separating his half of the room from the bed by the door as he sets the scalpel aside. He doesn't know why he bothers to whisper—the guy in the other bed has some sort of infection, and was flip-flopping between fever-induced hallucinations and sleep the entire day. If he wakes up now and sees anything he shouldn't, he's sure to chalk it up as yet another delusion.

"In a city like this, it's not that hard to get yourself declared legally alive again," Tim observes, because of course that's something he's looked into. Of course.

"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted a bed with the masses anyway. Ever thought of that?"

"To be honest, I was actually wondering what the hell you were even doing here. I didn't think that bullet more than grazed you the other night, and you're the last person I expected to find actually running to a hospital for help."

"I'm not here for the graze. I'm here for a vicious stab wound received when I, an innocent and upstanding civilian, was mugged on his way home," Jason explains. He'd put a hand across his forehead and strike a pose to really sell it, but he's currently busy pulling supplies out of the drawers of the end table next to the bed.

"So you're here for a case. Why didn't you _say_ you wanted to investigate West Mercy? You know I've got connections here," Tim grumbles.

"You mean you've got a fake medical student who should've finished her residency at least three years ago. You can't keep falling back on the same tired identities, Red. People will start to suspect things." Jason spreads out his haul across the covers, then takes up the scalpel once more.

"What's all this?" Tim peers down, looking both intrigued and perplexed at the sorry pickings Jason was able to scrounge from all over the ward when no one was looking.

He knows it's not impressive. In his defense, he started on this thinking he was dealing with something very different and didn't come nearly well enough prepared.

"Supplies," Jason says grimly, grabbing a pencil and sharpening the tip to a wicked point with the scalpel before reaching for one of the pieces of a dismantled picture frame to do the same. "If you're gonna insist on hanging around, the least you can do is get out one of your little birdy disks and help out."

"Why are we making pointed sticks?" Tim asks. Still, he as he does as he's told, picking up a piece of broom handle and shaving away at the end.

"Stakes," Jason corrects him. "And we better get them done fast, if we want to be prepared in time. The vampires come at 5 a.m., Red, and they like Lazarus-enriched blood almost as much as they do the resale value of illegally acquired plasma."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
